wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Sinclair
"The Axe Forgets, the Tree Remembers" - ''Sinclair Family Motto 'House Sinclair''' is a "lesser" House of Highborn nobility currently in a state of rapid decline after having fled Cassus. They are currently based out of the Highpoint Estate on Nexus. Overview Origins The exact date of the House's foundation has, at this point, long since been lost to the chaotic shuffle of history, but first mentions of House Sinclair begin to crop up in the mid 1230's AE. Their ancestral home is Scaldaferri, a city located not far from the coast in one of the more temperate, forested regions of Cassus. Early records indicate that the Sinclairs have always been a subservient house to House Pelant, who in turn bends the knee to it's own patron House Montgolfier. Ultimately, just like it's parent houses, House Sinclair is a vassal house of Great House Azrion. Post-Ancestral Decree War with the House of Wolves On Nexus Politics House Sinclair is rather liberal progressive in it's policies, which has won them precious few friends politically in the Dominion's Core Worlds. In particular the Sinclair's "reaching down to pull upwards" philosophy in regards to the Lowborn population at large makes them unpopular with the majority other Highborn houses. Exact opinions vary from person to person, but they run the gambit of seeing the Sinclairs as simple "bleeding hearts", as threats to their claim to power and superiority by undermining the Ancestral Decree, or simply no better than Lowborn themselves save for their material wealth. This has placed the Sinclairs in a position where they haven't had the luxury or being picky when it comes to alliances and having to settle for whatever they can get. The feud with House Dellaminder has only exacerbated this problem further ''as other Houses are wary of aligning themselves with the Sinclairs and facing hostilities as a result of simple association. House Pyrios, for example, had to officially break ties with House Sinclair since they were in a position where their House's closeness to the Dominion Legions would have caused political complications if they were dragged into an open conflict. Overall, the House does have a log track record of occupying the moral high ground, but at the cost of trying to defend it while holding the short end of the proverbial stick. Resources It is a vast understatement to say that House Sinclair has "seen better days". All of the family's holdings and the majority of it's physical assets were abandoned on Cassus during their escape, leaving only money spread across various bank accounts. In terms of quality of life the Sinclairs could still be described as "well off", but they are a shadow of what they were only a few years prior. Highpoint Located in the mountains between northern Auroria and southern Ellevar, the '''Highpoint Estate' is the current base of power of House Sinclair. All of the family's physical assets that they currently have ownership of are stored here, and it's remote location and fortified structures make it an ideal stronghold in case the House's troubles on Cassus manage to follow them. Staff Holdings on Cassus Members Family * William Sinclair - former patriarch, deceased (killed by House Dellaminder) * Calla Sinclair - wife of William, deceased (old age) * Jonathan Montgomery Sinclair - current patriarch and son of William * Theresa Sinclair (née Chass) - wife of Jonathan, deceased (died during childbirth) * Vincent Chass - Theresa's brother, former Master-at-Arms for House's personal guard, deceased (killed by House Dellaminder) * Morgan Rhamn (née Sinclair) - Jonathan's younger sister * Gregor Sinclair - Jonathan and Morgan's younger brother, deceased (killed in action, Dominion Legions) * Isabella Sinclair - Jonathan and Theresa's eldest child and heir-apparent of the House. Chief of Medicine at the Evindra Institute. * Addison Sinclair - Jonathan and Theresa's youngest child. Category:Dominion Staff * Lux Alpharus - Mechari and current Steward of House Sinclair. Handles much of the day-to-day logistics and operations of the House. * Reiko Kimura - Master-at-Arms for the House's personal guard on Nexus * Simon Revven - Sentinel-Protector of the House after having defected from House Dellaminder Category:Highborn Houses Category:Highborn